Gaia (God of War)
Summary Gaia is the primordial goddess of the Earth, mother of the Titans and the grandmother and great-grandmother of the Olympian Gods. She is the narrator of the series, the deuteragonist of God of War II, and the secondary antagonist of God of War III. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Gaia Origin: God of War Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Was born shortly after the war of the Primordials) Classification: Deities, Greek Gods, Titan, Goddess of the Earth, Mother Earth, Mother of the Titans, Primordial Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Regeneration (High-Low), Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telepathy (Called out to Kratos psychically in GOW 2. Manifested and empowered Kratos through a dream while in her true form), Non-Corporeality (Her Titan state is merely a physical avatar of her true self, which exists as the embodiment of the Earth and as a formless spirit, independent of whether her body is destroyed or not), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by Kratos messing with the timeline in God of War 2. Knew of Kratos and the future events several thousand years before they came to be), Resistance to Fate Manipulation in her true form (The Sisters of Fate can partially control Gaia, but it takes considerable difficulty from their part and her ploys ultimately outsmarted theirs, leading to their downfall at Kratos' hands) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Knocked Poseidon out of his elemental form in a single punch once she managed to land a hit. Is one of the strongest Titans, being comparable to her son Cronos and her grandson Atlas in mere strength, and was going to crush Kratos and Zeus before they escaped from her grasp) Speed: At least Massively FTL+. Omnipresent through the Earth and time in her true form (Her true form is omnipresent throughout the entirety of Earth. Regardless of whether the event is future or past, Gaia will be already aware of it and hold the memories of her future selves) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Took out Poseidon with one good punch once she finally managed to land a hit, could clearly harm the likes of Zeus with her blows) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Was struck by Poseidon's electricity several times and did not seem too damaged, aside from being pained. Was also run through and pierced by the Hippocampi multiple times, but was not incapacitated. Was able to survive being struck by a full-power lightning bolt from Zeus at point-blank range. The Blade of Olympus needed clear effort as well as charge-up time to sink into Gaia's hand and tear it from her body) Stamina: Absolutely Superhuman (Fought in a war that lasted hundreds of years) Range: Hundreds of meters due to sheer size, kilometers with rock throws and earthquakes. Omnipresent on the Earth in her true form. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Manipulated Kratos and outsmarted the Sisters of Fate with her ploy) Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus. Her size makes her somewhat cumbersome. Note: For those who want to know why the God of War profiles are rated so high, go here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:God of War Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods